Large stationary integral compressor engines are used for applications such as gas transmission. These engines are often aged, with statistics indicating that their median age is 40 years old. They were developed at a time when exhaust emissions were not as much a concern as they are today. Their continued operation calls for new strategies to reduce their emissions.